


Missed Opportunity

by ladydragon76



Series: Down a Notch... Or Eight [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream learns just why Megatron was an Autobot 'prisoner'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Notch  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Originally posted over [here on Tumblr](http://ladydragon76.tumblr.com/post/149390726760/notch-tidbit). Raszagil said, "Heya! :) I love ‘Down a Notch or Eight’ and I always wondered what Starscream’s reaction was when he first found out Megatron had slave coding. Kinda missed out on a huge opportunity there, Screamer. :P Just a thought. I love everything you write. <3"
> 
> And I said: "LOL! POOR Starscream! He didn’t KNOW. (At least I don’t think he did… it’s been a while since I played in this verse.) He ran the raids to ‘rescue’ Megatron because he couldn’t not and still retain control over the other Decepticons. He DID do a good job of keeping them fueled and motivated, but once Megatron returned and Star found out…
> 
> I imagine it went something like…"

“So you’re back?” Starscream sneered as Megatron exited the lift. “How did you escape, oh Mighty Leader?” He didn’t sound like he really cared to hear the answer, not with the disappointment lacing his voice.

Megatron smirked. “The Autobots eradicated the slave coding and I was free to leave, no longer bound to my _master_.” That word was hard to say, but Megatron managed and it was worth it as he watched shock pale Starscream’s dark face.

Speechless was a good look for the Seeker, Megatron thought, and he even patted Starscream’s shoulder as he brushed past, intent on greeting Soundwave and finding out all he’d missed. He made it across the Control Room, nodded in return to Soundwave, and was starting to go over reports before Starscream’s processors kicked back in.

“Slave coding,” the Seeker said softly. “ _Slave coding_!” Much more shrill and loud, and Megatron turned, arms crossed over his chest to enjoy the show. “You were _enslaved_ to an Autobot?!” Bright crimson optics cut from Megatron to Soundwave. “ _You_. You _knew_!”

“Affirmative.”

The following shriek glitched every audial in the room, though Megatron laughed, casually locking the lift doors before Starscream could leave and bring harm to the promised peace with the Autobots. The sputtered, half words of indignation, and, “Slagging _damnit_!” required Megatron sit down lest he laugh himself into an undignified puddle on the floor. He’d had enough of undignified, and while he was sure Starscream -and everyone else for that matter- was suitably horrified at the resurgence of _any_ slave coding, the Seeker was very obviously furious he’d missed his chance.

Poor Starscream.


End file.
